nme_foundationfandomcom-20200214-history
Units
Units are the distinction of each soldier according to their chosen or observed specialization. These were formed to classify and categorize the operatives in accordance to the skill that they have shown to be adept with in the evaluation training. There are exactly 7 units in the N.M.E. Foundation. Each are led by a sovereign, and contain at least more than 20 and less than 40 soldiers, since only a few are skilled enough to be chosen to stay in the organization as legitimate operatives. Units There are different units in the foundation. These are the following: Initiative Unit Initiative Unit '''soldiers are skilled in tactics, strategies, and leadership. They are rare diplomats who often take control and command other soldiers in their designated teams. Their intellect allows them to think of an effective way to win even in the middle of a heated combat. These operatives have the ability to analyze the outcomes of each scenario that may take place in battle, and are master game-changers who can turn the battle to their advantage. They are also knowledgeable when it comes to sequencing possible events, which helps them to know who will fight first and how the battle will go. They are unparalleled key members of the organization, and due to the high standards and the number of requirements that a soldier must have in order to be a part of this, only 1 out of 10 demons is chosen. Indeed, these operatives are the most terrifying of the bunch. Sovereign: '''Sebastian Interest Unit Interest Unit soldiers are silver-tongued operatives who have mastered the art of persuasion and interrogation. With a charm exceeding the limits and being highly deceptive, they never fail to seduce and make people believe what they say. According to the victims of these soldiers' witty charms, their voices and words are pleasantly hypnotizing. They are also well-taught of with learning a someone's body language, lip movement, and gestures -- traits they use to their advantage. They are also capable of learning more than one language and are taught professional social manipulation. They are captivating operatives who are socially active in terms of negotiation. They can make people choose their side. It is best to not listen to their words if they are your enemy, but even this can fail miserably. They are good liars, to the point that some question their intentions. Sovereign: Catarina Intellect Unit Intellect Unit soldiers are born geniuses. They are usually in-charge with the technical and innovative side of the foundation. They serve the Intel of the squad they are in, gathering information or data regarding their chosen target, the location, or more details about the mission and the people involved in it. They also often construct new weapons, machineries, and inventions to be used by the operatives of different units. They hold the foundation's most confidential documents, as well as keeping the headquarters safe and secured. They also participate in missions in physical presence terms, often assisting with strategies. Operatives from this classification are dedicated to studies and research. They hack through the systems of their enemies' mainframes, and go all out to have their companies to be theirs. They are experts in any form of intelligence, and they are the smartest once out of the foundation. Sovereign: Victor Instigation Unit Instigation Unit soldiers are highly-trained assassins with bloodlust and the hunger to kill. They are few and far between as most do not survive the training to become one. These operatives are living weapons, trained to be able to kill and take down anyone. They will not hesitate to be the weapon or the shield, whatever their team needs. They are able to properly and professionally use different types and varieties of weapons, as well as being experts in the arts of physical battle styles and combat. They are also aware of a person's weakpoint, and are very creative in their ways of assassination. These operatives serve as the main key members of a squad when it comes to fighting. They are reckless and dangerous by nature, and often very determined and focused to finish the mission. They are second-in-command in a squad. Sovereign: Shoga Infinite Unit Infinite Unit soldiers are the rarest classified operatives in the foundation. It was implemented after the new recruit, Dio, was discovered to be capable of using all the abilities and skills present in all of the units available. The board of directors decided to launch the INFINITY PROJECT, where demons who possess endless capabilities are trained to be part of the high-class unit of Infinite. They are often observed by the squad they are in to know if the project is beneficial for them, through field work and headquarter telecom. There is currently only one operative in this unit, who is also the sovereign. This unit is characterized as the "jack-of-all-trades", and are multi-competent with any form of activity. This sometimes lead to a two-leader squad. Further research regarding this unit is conducted thoroughly until this classification can be handled. Sovereign: Dio Infiltration Unit Infiltration Unit soldiers are the masters of stealth and misdirection. They are expert escapists, able to get out of anything and everything. And what they can get out of, they can get into, which makes them excellent infiltrators. Even when caught, it's hard to catch an Infiltration Unit operative, even for the most experienced of opponents.Though they are not combatants primarily, they can be very deadly, and given the need for it, they do switch over to being combatants. They are highly-cunning soldiers who are able to manipulate the situation perfectly. They are also trained in self-defense, although their fighting style varies into a quiet and quick type. These operatives are very deceptive. They are also quick-witted, with fast reflexes to dodge almost any attack a person tries to land on them. If you were to encounter an operative from this unit, do not let them out of your sight. Sovereign: Netoka Incognito Unit Incognito Unit soldiers are the experts of disguise. They are skilled in twisting a variety of situations to their desires. They take on many personas to complete their objectives, acting as whoever is needed. Using special creams to change hair color, contacts, and wearing completely different clothes is a natural part of being a soldier in this unit.They have numerous names, and their real identities are hidden within the confidential files of the foundation. Their hex allows them to change how people see them, often deceiving others by thinking they are who they think they are. An operative of this unit is capable of changing his/her appearance, personality, sex or gender, and voice. Most often lurk around their targets, gaining their trust before hauling them into a trap or an ambush. They cannot be trusted. Sovereign: Hyde